What's Going On?
by PurpleStar1985
Summary: Draco finds a portkey to Harry's bedroom at the Dursleys, and is not happy (at first) Romance. HD


Where Am I?  
  
Disclaimer - If you recognise any of the characters (from the Harry Potter books/films), then they do not belong to me, so don't sue me, ok??  
  
Draco Malfoy awoke with a start, as he heard his father calling to him. He looked at his clock, and sank back onto the pillows. It was 6:30 am, in the holidays, why did he have to be woken up so early? About two minutes later, he found out the reason. His father had been reading about 'Bonding with your young heir' in one of his magazines, and had since decided that he and Draco should go for long walks each morning to bond. Draco sighed and muttered to himself as he got dressed, while thinking of a certain someone.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Muggle world, in Privet Drive, Harry Potter had been awake for hours, or at least it felt that way. This was to be his last summer at the Dursley's house, then he was on his own. His uncle had told him so just the day before, that he wouldn't keep Harry a moment longer than he had to. Harry didn't know where he would go yet, but he had ages to sort it out. He sighed as he did his chores. No one would be up for at least another two hours, and he had a bold idea that he wanted to plan, which involved a certain Slytherin.  
  
A week later, Draco was all but ready to give up on his walks. They were boring, they made him tired, and it just didn't feel right. He would go on this last one, and tell his father he wasn't going to go on any more walks. He just needed five minutes to get his thoughts together, so he quickly cast a tiring spell on his father. 'Draco, um, why don't you carry on going, I'll meet you by the lake, I'm suddenly very tired.' Draco agreed, and continued walking. He himself sat down for a little rest, and as he leaned back onto his arms, his fingers touched an old pair of sunglasses on the ground. He suddenly felt the tug behind his navel, and groaned to himself. 'I knew this was going to be a bad day.  
  
At the same time, Harry was waiting for a guest. His room was tidy, and his uncle, aunt and cousin had decided to go away for two weeks, leaving him behind. He turned at a noise outside his room, smiled and opened the door. 'Hi' he said, to Draco, who looked very pissed off.  
  
'Why,' Draco said, 'the HELL am I here?'  
  
Harry suddenly looked a bit scared, then recovered, and became bold. 'Well, you see, there's this small matter that I wanted to discuss with you.'  
  
'And you couldn't owl me?'  
  
'Owls can't do this.' Harry said, as he leant in and gave Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek. Draco looked stunned, and Harry just smiled and rubbed his nose, a thing he tended to do when nervous.  
  
'What was that? Why did you do that?' Draco said, and under his breath added 'And why did I like it?'  
  
Harry looked at him, god, he was so cute, with his silvery blue eyes, and his blonde hair, which hang down to his ears. Little did he know Draco was scrutinising Harry's features at the same time, neither knowing why they had never noticed it before. Harry's green eyes, his black hair, ever unruly, the scar on his forehead, which, to Harry, was the bane of his life, but to Draco, it was a symbol of bravery, and courage. But, underneath the looks, both boys were scared. Scared of their feelings, scared of the reactions, scared of what people would say, but they both seemed to understand one thing.  
  
'Together,' Harry said, almost sensing the other's thoughts, ' we can overcome everything that scares us. Look at the Battle with Voldemort.' That was true, Draco had to admit. At the end of their fifth year, Voldemort had been battling Hogwarts, and was slowly winning, until Snape, of all people, had come up with something. What would happen if two of the school's finest students came together, and cast a spell on Voldemort? They had tried it, with Harry and Draco, and it had worked first time. In the year that had followed, the boys were more like friends, though neither would admit it. The feelings had been slowly developing over this time, and it was only now that Harry was admitting these feelings, and Draco was starting to follow.  
  
They looked at each other; fears were still there, although fading, if only for a short time. Harry pulled the other boy into his room, and planted his lips on Draco's. The older boy gasped slightly at the intensity of the kiss, then returned it. Both were breathless when the kiss ended, then Draco suddenly had a scary thought. 'Where's your family?'  
  
'Gone on holiday. As you can see, they love me enough to leave me behind.'  
  
'Oh. Okay. Wow, they are just so nice.' Draco replied, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
Harry smiled, and leaned closer, and whispered 'That means we can do whatever we want for a whole week.'  
  
Draco grinned at harry, as he kicked the door shut....  
  
Well? Did you like? Please review with comments. I'll accept constructive criticism, compliments, cash, etc, but I hate flames. If you leave one, at least have the courage to sign in when you leave your review.  
  
Thanks!!! 


End file.
